Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles
by Ashayet
Summary: Harry doit se rendre dans les différents mondes (Pokémon, Seigneur des Anneaux, etc) pour trouver ... Quoi au juste ? Dumbledore lui a juste dit que Voldemort était à ses trousses et qu'il devait trouver des morceaux de quelque chose ...


Disclamer : ts ca c pas a moi blablabla on c on c . enfin je fais que repeter quoi . Y a juste quelques ptits perso . Je ferai un rappel a chaque debut de chapter ! Allez bonne lecture ! ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME REVIEWERS !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le départ :  
  
Le dos courbé, les yeux de Dumbledore paraissaient soucieux, inquiets, comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, il craignait l'avenir. Éclairé par une chandelle, il entama la rédaction d'une lettre.  
  
Dans le silence qui régnait à Poudlard, les crissements de la plume résonnaient comme des plaintes sourdes. Lentement, posément, la main noueuse et ridée écrivait.  
  
« Chers amis,  
  
Compte tenu des événements de ces dernières semaines, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Seul l'union de nos pouvoirs pourra rivaliser avec la force de Voldemort, vous le savez. Nous devons reconstituer l'ordre du phénix. J'ai déjà envoyé en mission certains de nos disciples. Mais cela ne suffit pas. A nouveau des Moldus sont assassinés, des sorciers traqués, et ce même si le gouvernement refuse de le reconnaître. L'heure est grave, nous devons agir. Il est devenu trop dangereux pour le jeune Potter de rester dans sa famille. Vous savez tous comme moi à quel point il doit survivre, sinon ... Nous devons être prêts à donner notre vie pour la sienne, si cela est nécessaire. Cet accord unit cet ordre. Je vous attends donc à la prochaine pleine lune à notre endroit habituel. J'espère que vous serez tous fidèles à votre devoir.  
  
Albus Dumbledore »  
  
La plume s'arrêta. La main fatiguée de Dumbledore toucha alors sa baguette magique et la lettre fut multipliée en onze exemplaires. Quelques instants plus tard, onze hiboux s'envolèrent de Poudlard. A la lueur du clair de lune, Dumbledore le regarda partir. Puis il se retourna, caressa doucement le plumage de son phénix, qui le regarda d'un air compréhensif. - Il est temps Fumseck, l'ordre du phénix doit renaître. Le phénix lui mordilla la main, cligna ses pupilles et s'envola à son tour.  
  
Les mangemorts étaient tous là, têtes baissées devant leur maître. Harry souffrait des liens qui le retenaient à la pierre tombale. L'esprit embrumé, le corps épuisé, il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Le corps de Cédric gisait par terre. Le sang coulait de son bras. Toujours ce sang. Le sentiment de la fin. Puis Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura dans un souffle « Avada Kedavra ». Harry vit alors une lueur verte s'échapper et s'avancer vers lui. Dépossédé de sa force, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il sentait la fumée verte entrer dans ses poumons, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il étouffait. Les rires des mangemorts résonnaient dans sa tête, il n'entendait plus que ça, les rires des mangemorts. Ensuite, tout devint noir. Il se sentit flotté dans un endroit sans murs, sans porte, sans rien. Il vit une étrange fille sortir de nulle part. Elle avait des cheveux brun clair, des yeux verts émeraudes . Comme lui ! Elle possédait aussi . Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, rouge, sur son front ! - Harry aide-moi s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'un air suppliant. Elle possédait une vois douce, mais cependant terrorisée par la peur. - Qu . Quoi ? répondit-il. - Harry, c'est Voldemort, s'il te plaît, il me tient prisonnière ! - Où êtes-vous, qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? - Je ne sais pas où je suis, je te connais car .  
  
Suffoquant, il se réveillait avec un goût âpre dans la bouche. Il avait encore passé la nuit à lutter, se rendant coupable de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort. Chaque nuit, la même angoisse le prenait et chaque nuit, elle lui semblait plus réelle et plus forte, ce qui lui indiquait que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant. Mais cette fois, il avait fait un rêve étrange. Cette fille, qui était-elle ? Où Voldemort la tenait-elle prisonnière ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle la même cicatrice au front, rouge et en forme d'éclair ? Mais ce qu'ignorait Harry, c'est qu'à ce moment même, Severus Rogue avait fait le même rêve, la même douleur, appart que lui, c'était au bras gauche .  
  
- Calme toi Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une vois douce. Severus était sur son lit, les yeux crispés, la peau ridée par la peur. Il venait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar terrifiant. - Ca va mieux ? - Oui, merci. Répondit Severus, l'air soucieux. - Etait-ce le même rêve ? questionna le directeur. - Heu . Oui . Enfin, non pas tout à fait . dit-il en se relevant. - Qu'y avait-il de différent ? - Et bien . commença Severus. Il y avait un autre rêve . C'était Harry avec une jeune fille de son âge qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle avait une cicatrice sur le front, la même qu'Harry . Silence. - En es-tu sûr ? Demanda Dumbledore, visiblement étonné. Il hocha la tête en signe positif. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler. Enfin, Severus demanda : - Mais, crois-tu qu'Harry ai fait le même rêve ? Dumbledore parut réfléchir longtemps avant de répondre : - Je pense que oui. - Comment cela se fait-il ? - Je ne sais pas . La discussion fut close, et ils retournèrent se coucher.  
  
Harry mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'observait. Sa chouette, Hedwige, accompagnée de Coq et de trois autres hiboux le regardaient. « Mon anniversaire ! » Pensa-t-il. Harry avait quinze ans aujourd'hui . Il prit pour commencer Hedwige (qui exigeait la priorité en tant que maîtresse des lieux). Et découvrit un message accompagné d'un cadeau.  
  
« Cher Harry, Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire ! Aussi tu ne me verras pas à Poudlard cette année (normalement) car Olympe et moi cherchons à mettre les derniers Géants de notre côté. Nous sommes en Finlande. C'est un pays merveilleux (avec beaucoup de Dragons, qui plus est). Affectueusement, Hagrid »  
  
Harry eut peur du cadeau qu'il allait découvrir (il avait déjà reçu un livre qui essayait de le mordre et qui avait failli réveiller les Dursley !). Il prit délicatement le paquet et l'ouvrit, prêt à le refermer aussitôt. Et il découvrit . Un anneau ! Un bel anneau doré, avec des écritures dans une langue étrangère . Il prit le mot qu'il y avait à côté et le lut :  
  
« Cet anneau te servira . J'en suis sûr ! C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné, et j'avais pour mission de te le transmettre. »  
  
Mais à quoi servait cet anneau ? Il retourna le mot et ne vit rien d'autre. Il le mit à son doigt et ressentit aussitôt une chaleur l'envelopper. Il se regarda dans le miroir et ne vit rien de spécial. Rien en lui n'avait changé. Il ne le retira pas, se disant qu'il découvrira sans doute la différence tôt ou tard. Revenant à la réalité, il se souvint de Coq et des trois autres hiboux. Il essaya de ne pas trop faire de bruit en attrapant Coq. Celui-ci était tellement content qu'il voletait partout en criant légèrement. Harry ne réussit pas à l'immobiliser et sous le coup de la colère (ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il essayait d'attraper Coq) il dit : - Stupéfix ! cria-t-il. Coq se raidit et tomba sur le lit. Harry se demanda comment avait-il pu jeter ce sort, sans baguette magique ? Et il découvrit aussitôt : l'anneau ! Oubliant totalement les hiboux, il se sentit s'affaiblir, petit à petit. Il s'assit sur son lit à côté de Coq et dit : - Enervatum. Coq, avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, fut immobilisé par Harry. Il retira la lettre et un paquet. Comme il s'en douta, la lettre venait de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.  
  
« Cher . Il ne pu lire plus, il venait de s'évanouir de fatigue ! Lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'était à cause de la tante Pétunia qui tambourinait comme à son habitude à la porte de Harry. - Harry, debout immédiatement ! - J'arrive, j'arrive dit-il en se relevant. Il avait une migraine épouvantable et la tante Pétunia hurlait ! - Tu as cinq minutes ! Pas plus ! cria-t-elle d'un air menaçant. Et les pas se firent lourds, signe qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Harry s'habilla lentement, tellement il avait mal à la tête. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert toutes les lettres et les paquets du matin même, il cacha tout sous son lit, de peur que la tante Pétunia n'ouvre et découvre tout ! Il regarda l'heure : 11h ! D'habitude il se révaillait à 7h, voir même à 9h (mais très rarement) ! Il venait de finir de se préparer quand la tante Pétunia ouvrit la porte à la volée : - Prépare tes affaires ! dit-elle avec une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux. - Quoi ? dit Harry, se demandant s'il avait bien compris - Tu pars aujourd'hui dans cette maison de fou que tu oses appeler une école. Prépare tes affaires. Tu as dix minutes pour les descendre toutes. Harry ne dit rien, il se contenta de cacher sa joie. La tante Pétunia partit et Harry, se sentant libéré, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de joie, sans faire trop de bruit. Harry se ressaisit et réunit toutes ses affaires le plus vite possible. Il enferma Hedwige dans sa cage et descendit les escaliers, portant toutes ses affaires. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sur le pas de la porte . Mc Gonagall ! Son professeur de Métamorphose le regardait descendre, comme si elle était heureuse de le voir sain et sauf ! Harry salua poliment son professeur et elle lui demanda : - Tu es prêt ? Je suppose que tu connais le programme . dit Mc Gonagall. - Le programme ? interrogea le jeune homme. - Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard ? demanda le professeur. - J'ai reçu une lettre, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas lue, dit-il le regard fuyant. - Bien, lit-la vite alors, dit la directrice adjointe, en souriant gentiment. Harry trouva la lettre après une fouille minutieuse et la regarda. Il trouva un mot avant la liste de fourniture :  
  
« Harry, Le Quidditch reprend cette année. Le départ d'Olivier Dubois laisse deux trous : Gardien et Capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor. Vu tes compétences dans ce domaine, je me suis demandée si tu voudrais bien être le Capitaine et aussi, désigner quelqu'un pour être Gardien. »  
  
Harry releva la tête avant d'avoir terminé la lecture. - Vous . Voulez que je sois le Capitaine ? - Tu joues énormément bien au Quidditch, et je me suis dit que tu ferais un bon Capitaine, dit le professeur, pleine d'espoir. Silence. - Tu acceptes ? demanda de nouveau Mc Gonagall. - Bien sûr ! Cette année nous remporterons de nouveau la Coupe ! dit l'orphelin, avec émotion. - A la bonne heure ! répondit-elle. Lis aussi la suite .  
  
« Je te demande d'y réfléchir et de me donner la réponse demain, car je dois t'emmener au Chemin de Traverse et ensuite à Poudlard. Joyeux anniversaire, Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
- Heu . Merci et pourquoi devez-vous m'emmener à Poudlard ? Il comprit aussitôt ! C'est . à cause de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il, espérant que la réponse serait négative. - En effet, Albus estime que tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. - Heu très bien . Je vais dire au revoir à mon oncle alors . Il alla à la cuisine et leur dit au revoir. L'oncle Vernon ne pu dire qu'un petit : « A l'année prochaine ». Il s'en contenta, il connaissait bien les Dursley !  
  
REVIEWS SVP ! Sinon je me décourage et je pourrai pas terminer . Et la suite est deja faite ! * La fille hyper sadique ! * Une ptite review . c rien du tt !!! hein ? si ? bon bah tant pis ! pas de reviews - pas de suite ! MUHAHAHAHA !!! (rire qui me va pas du tt . o_O) 


End file.
